sargerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Sargeroth Wikia
Index link A list of all the pages on the Sargeroth Wiki Description The Sargeroth Server is a minecraft server established in Spring of 2015 established by Asini_mali67, Kylem8903 and joined shortly afterwards by Panama_Red. It is the latest in a lengthy series of servers we have created over the past seven years. With each server, we created increasingly complex worlds, both architecturally and through the use of Lore. This Wiki is a chronicle of Sargeroth's Lore. Sargeroth itself is part of a much larger World. Using Greater Sargeroth City as the vantage point, The Floating Sanctuary is found in the desert beyond the West Wall. To the North-West lies Nadir's Peak - a small city in the desert serving as home to the Blumen Clan and the Aldamerii People indigenous to the area. Travel further North, past Nadir's Peak, and one would arrive in the Desert Mesa lands, home to the people of Sedonia. Directly north of Greater Sargeroth are Kessel Lands - which, although autonomous to a great extent, are still considered part of Sargeroth. The people of a Barbarian tribe from the east could be found in their primitive dirt village North-East of the city until the Conflict in which Clovis of the Floating church and a band of Blumen soldiers ambushed the village. Sargerithians loyal foremost to Kessel now reside in the reconstructed village of Evervale. To the North East, the Desert Mesa reaches over from the far north like a crown to Sargeroth. Directly to the east a small mountain range which lords over the East expanse of the White Wood Forest. And finally, south of Sargeroth sprawls a vast expanse of wastelands, with the Burgeoning community of Riverpoint rests and further still, the southern ocean. Sections: * Chronological information / Lore * Culture and Commerce * World Powers * Ideologies * Architecture * Documents * Key Characters * Minor Characters * Miscellaneous Chronological Information / Lore After looking at a few different maps, we agreed upon this map because of the enormous mountain right near the spawn. We decided that climbing the mountain would be our first group effort. There wasn't much of a plan but upon reaching the summit, we looked around and chose where we wanted to begin building. This created the essence of the first lore of Sargeroth. The founders of what would become Kessel, Sargeroth, and Sedonia came from a constantly disputed far away land and climbed the mountain. Even who the founders were is disputed but what is known is that the Kessel family settled directly under the mountain. Those who began greater Sargeroth settled at the southern foot of the mountain. Those who became Sedonia settled further away in the Northern Mesa. From this point the 3 groups became distinct both in geography and culture. The First Era During this first period of time there was very little economic movement. A few families began creating industry to supply the growing population with different materials. The Kessel family quickly took up cattle herding as well as the creation of a large greenhouse to grow diverse flora. The Blumen family began breeding horses to improve transportation of goods and travel. House Gloran began mining operations to open up the coal industry, supplying the populace with warmth as well as further industrialization. The largest industry by far was that of lumber. The Kessels needed a massive supply to create their complex and with every child born there was an increased need for buildings and infrastructure. During this era however, because the need was so large and supply so plentiful, no one family could gain dominance in the market and rather than a booming industry, lumber was reduced to a slow and steady trickle throughout the region. It was not until the second era that the Gloran clan finally unionized the lumber workers and took control of the industry entirely. The political structure of Sargeroth during this time, was almost non-existent. Houses carved out areas of land for their families, most notably the Kessel family who assumed control of the entire northern ridge of Sargeroth and everything beyond it to the North. The Glorans took a different tactic by creating an enormous housing structure on the Northern cliffs. By building straight into the cliff face, the Glorans build efficiently, and cheaply while housing a large portion of the population (hence gaining their trust). The Blumens had no such intentions to connect with the common people. They saw themselves as enlightened and the true Reigning family over Sargeroth. Therefore they devoted their organization to pampering themselves and distancing their presence from commonfolk. The Kessels worked in much the same way and lorded over their people. However, unlike the Blumens, Kessels offered their people a strict and organized social structure which ensured housing, food, work, and security. Greater Sargeroth was much more difficult to control. However, the lack of any military presence made any real conflict an impossibility. This era was a period of rapid growth and strengthening of the Cultural values of Sargeroth The Second Era Leading up to the Division war, the second era was a period of military and government expansion. In the last era, it was known that the Blumens and Glorans were in a deep-rooted feud. in the second era, the two families began raising small numbers of soldiers and launching smallscale assaults upon one another. More details of the events leading up to the war are detailed in the in-game book "The Division War". From a wide perspective, the Kessels, Glorans and Blumens ate up essentially the entire economic market of Sargeroth and as they grew so did their desire for more power. Those who were "unclanned" meaning not of a Noble house, began to form the Sargeroth Guard. This unit was created to maintain stability of the entirety of Greater Sargeroth without any clan affiliation. They were constructed out of desperation and foresight of the coming war. Hence the creation of the Sargeroth Military. This new power was made in order to keep the Houses from becoming too strong and taking control over the lower classes. The only way the Houses could gain more control was to beat out other nobility. Enter the Division War. The main characters were that of Glorans and Blumens fighting for control over Sargeroth. They both vied for support from Kessel and the Sargeroth Military eventually leading to a Kessel-Gloran-Sargeroth Alliance against the Blumens who currently boasted the largest market share and a massive storehouse of wealth. With their combined forces, the small Blumen army was torn apart within 3 weeks. The family was forced to retreat from the city entirely. 100's of lives were lost in the conflict resulting in an assured economic dominance by the Gloran clan. Peace was established with an Unclanned Lord of Affairs being appointed to oversee the continuance of peace in the Region. The First Lord of Affairs appointed at this time was Khal Menion. The Third Era The Third era unofficially began on the day Brother Swickel of the Church of the Floating God returned to the city from his generations long sojourn to the West. A day after his return, while attending a meeting with the leader of the Gloran Clan and House Kessel, Brother Zwickel was murdered by Berric Kessel. His murder expediated disrest among the ruling families eventually leading to the death of Sargeroth's first Lord of Affairs, Khal Menion and a conflict which lasted a decade afterward. From the turmoil of this conflict, a Newly established "United Sargeroth" was created although it did not include lands controlled by the Kessel family. This era is marked with increasing social and political organization including the creation of law making bodies and even some elected officials. The third era was plagued by prejudices of eras past as well as newly formed hatred for dissidents of order. Meanwhile, those dissidents who were able to escape the city still smoldered. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse